Timeline (Alenario)
Timeline for Alenario. 2010s 2019 * January 11: US Representative Tulsi Gabbard (D-HI) announces her presidential campaign for 2020. * January 12: '''former U.S. Secretary of Urban and House Development Julian Castro (D-TX) announces his presidential campaign for 2020. * '''January 19: '''US Senator Kamala Harris (D-CA) announces her presidential campaign for 2020. * '''January 28: Author Marianne Williamson (D-CA) announces her presidential campaign for 2020 * January 30: The longest government shutdown in history ends in the United States. * February 5: '''US Senator Elizabeth Warren (D-MA) announces her presidential campaign for 2020. Her slogan is "A Strong Lady!" * '''March 7: '''Governor Jay Inslee (D-WA) announces his presidential campaign for 2020. * '''March 15: '''US Senator Kirsten Gillibrand (D-NY) announces her presidential campaign for 2020. * '''May 3: The Avengers 4 is released in theaters. * May 27: '''former Mayor Michael Bloomberg (D-NY) announces his presidential campaign for 2020. * '''June 12: '''US Senator Amy Klobuchar (D-MN) announces her presidential campaign for 2020. * '''June 14: The website "TruthTube" is created by Don Sandman. * June 22: The Republic of Bougainville gains independence from Papua New Guinea. * July 1: '''British Prime Minister Theresa May steps down from office and Boris Johnson becomes the new prime minister. * '''July 14: '''US Representative Tulsi Gabbard (D-HI) announces her presidential campaign for 2020. * '''September 17: Elder Scrolls VI is released on PC, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. * October 21: The Canadian Federal Elections are held. The Conservative Party gains the majority and Andrew Scheer becomes Prime Minister. * November 5: 2019 US Elections are held. ** Kentucky: Matt Bevin ® is re-elected Governor against Rocky Adkins (D). ** Mississippi: Chris McDaniel ® is elected Governor against Jim Hood (D). ** Louisiana: John Bel Edwards (D) is re-elected Governor against Ralph Abraham ®. * December 3: The Republic of Chuuk gains independence from FSM. * December 17: '''former Vice President Joe Biden announces his presidential run for 2020. 2020s 2020 * '''April 14: After the unify deal, the DPRK is annexed by the Republic of Korea. * May 3: '''Mario Kart 9 is released for the Nintendo Switch. * '''June 1: '''The Jeddah Tower is finished in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia. * '''July 6: '''The Republican National Convention is held in Charlotte, North Carolina. ** The Republican Presidential Nominee is Incumbent President Donald Trump (R-NY). ** The Republican Vice-Presidential Nominee is Incumbent Vice President Mike Pence (R-IN). * '''July 13: '''The Democratic National Convention is held in Houston, Texas. ** The Democratic Presidential Nominee is US Senator Kamala Harris (D-CA). ** The Democratic Vice-Presidential Nominee is US Representative Beto O'Rourke (D-TX). * '''November 1: '''Many Trump Supporters tweet #KeepTrump. Which causes fire from the Media, with Don Lemon from CNN called all 2020 Trump Voters Racist. * '''November 3: '''The 2020 US presidential election is held, along with Gubernatorial, Senate and House races. ** Presidential Election: Donald Trump (R-NY) is re-elected against Kamala Harris (D-CA). ** North Carolina: Anthony Foxx (D) is elected U.S. Senator against Thom Tillis ® and Roy Cooper (D) is re-elected Governor against Dan Forest ®. ** Arizona: Ruben Gallego (D) is elected U.S. Senator against Kelli Ward ®. ** Colorado: John Hickenlooper (D) is elected U.S. Senator against Incumbent Cory Gardner ®. ** Utah: Evan McMullin (I) is elected Governor against Mia Love ® and Jenny Wilson (D). McMullin will become the first Independent governor since Bill Walker (I-AK), and will caucus with the Republicans. * '''November 4: Anti-Trump Protests happen across Liberal cities, calling for re-count! President Trump said "The election was fair, you democrats lost because the failure of your policies." * November 14: '''The PlayStation 5 is released to the public, launching with Grand Theft Auto VI. * '''November 21: '''The Xbox Scorpion is released to the public, launching with Grand Theft Auto VI also. This starts the 9th Generation of Video Gaming. * '''December 25: '''Sing 2 is released to theaters. 2021 * '''January 20: '''Donald Trump is inaugurated for a second presidential term. * '''February 13: '''The American Education Act is signed into congress, officially ending the Common Core system in public schools. * '''August 1: The Iran War officially starts, as a Terrorist attack happens in Israel by the Iranian government. 2022 * February 7: Kurdistan becomes a sovereign state. Which would cause the Turk-Kurd War. * March 13: '''Black Panther 2 is released to theaters. * '''May 5: The 2022 UK Federal elections are held. The Labour Party gains the majority with Jeremy Corbyn, which unseats Johnson as prime minister. * July 6: Death of Former US President Jimmy Carter. * July 9: '''A funeral is held for Jimmy Carter. Presidents Donald Trump, Barack Obama and George W. Bush all attend. * '''November 8: '''The 2022 U.S. Midterm Elections are held. ** North Carolina: David Rouzer ® is elected U.S. Senator against Janet Williams (D). ** Tennessee's 1st District: Ben Kamlim (L) is elected Congressman against Incumbent David Roe ®. This was the first election in American history won by the Libertarian Party. ** California: Actor Dwayne Johnson ® is elected Governor of California against Incumbent Gavin Newsom (D). This election result was mainly because of Gavin Newsom's scandals. * '''November 10: '''newly re-elected U.S. Senator Rand Paul (R-KY) announces his presidential run for 2024. * '''November 20: '''Fallout 5 is released for Xbox Scorpion, PlayStation 5 and PC. * '''November 22: The Nintendo Ultra is released to the public, launching with Super Smash Bros. Ultra. 2023 * January 1: '''newly re-elected U.S. Senator Tammy Duckworth (D-IL) announces her presidential run for 2024. * '''March 13: '''U.S. Senator Ruben Gallego (D-AZ) announces his presidential run for 2024. * '''May 3: '''Mario Kart Ultra releases for the Nintendo Ultra. * '''July 14: '''former U.S. representative Beto O' Rourke (D-TX) announces his presidential run for 2024. * '''August 4: U.S. Secretary of State Nikki Haley (R-SC) announces her presidential run for 2024. President Trump tweets "Go Haley, keep this country great for 4 MORE YEARS!!!" * September 15: '''U.S. Senator Tom Cotton (R-AR) announces his presidential run for 2024. * '''October 21: The Canadian federal election of 2023 is held. The Conservative Party and Scheer expand their majority. 2024 * March 17: '''The 2024 Russian Presidential Election is held, Dmitry Medvedev is elected President of Russia. * '''July 1: The Republican National Convention is held in Phoenix, Arizona. ** The Republican Presidential Nominee is U.S. Secretary of State Nikki Haley (R-SC). ** The Republican Vice-Presidential Nominee is U.S. Senator Kevin Cramer (R-ND). * July 7: The Democratic National Convention is held in Richmond, Virginia. ** The Democratic Presidential Nominee is U.S. Senator Ruben Gallego (D-AZ). ** The Democratic Vice-Presidential Nominee is U.S. Senator Jeff Merkley (D-OR). * November 3: The 2024 US presidential election is held, along with Gubernatorial, Senate and House races. ** Presidential Election: Ruben Gallego (D-AZ) is elected over Nikki Haley (R-SC). (D-AZ)]] 2025 * January 20: Ruben Gallego is inaugurated the 46th President of the United States, and he becomes the first Hispanic to hold the office. * April 20: '''Marijuana is legalized in all 50 U.S. States. * '''June 1: The World Population reaches 8 Billion. * September 17: Elder Scrolls VII is released for PC, PlayStation 5 and Xbox Scorpion. 2026 * November 3: The 2026 U.S. Midterm Elections are held. ** Montana: Rick Allen (L) is elected U.S. Senator against Incumbent Steve Dianes ®. ** Tennessee: TBA ® is elected Governor of Tennessee against Ben Kamlim (L) and Tim McGraw (D). ** California: Dwayne Johnson ® is re-elected Governor of California narrowly against U.S. Representative Loretta Sanchez (D) 2027 * May 5: '''The Labour Party loses their majority in parliament in the 2027 UK General election to the Conservative Party due to no changes happening in the country. Dominic Raab is elected the new prime minister of the United Kingdom. * '''July 17: The Medicare for all act is signed by Congress. * August 28: The United States wins the Iran War, and Iran becomes the Republic of Persia. * September 18: The Xbox Infinite is released to the public. * October 21: Canadian PM Andrew Scheer wins his third and last election. * November 16: The PlayStation 6 is released to the public. 2028 * July 1: '''The United States wins the Turk-Kurd War. * '''September 17: Grand Theft Auto VII is released to the public and is set in Houston, San Antonio and Austin, Texas. * November 7: The 2028 US presidential election is held, along with Gubernatorial, Senate and House races. ** Presidential Election: Ruben Gallego (D-AZ) is re-elected over Mike Braun (R-IN). * November 14: Fallout: Deadlands is released to the public on PC, Xbox Infinite and PlayStation 6. 2029 * November 1: Due to high spending in U.S. government on Military and Social Programs, the country enters the Second Great Recession. 2030s 2030 * May 5: Dominic Raab and the Conservatives expand their majority in the 2030 UK General Election. * November 5: The 2030 U.S. Midterm Elections are held. 2031 * October 21: The Canadian federal election of 2031 is held. The Conservative Party kept their majority and J.J. McCullough becomes the new Prime Minister of Canada. 2032 * November 2: The 2032 US presidential election is held, along with Gubernatorial, Senate and House elections. ** Presidential Election: Ben Kamlim (L-TN) is elected President of the United States over Beto O'Rourke (D-TX) and Tom Cotton (R-AR). 2033 * January 20: Ben Kamlim is inaugurated the 47th President of the United States. * July 7: The Second Great Recession finally ends. 2034 * May 12: '''former President Donald J. Trump dies at age 87. His funeral is held in Queens, New York and Presidents Ben Kamlim, George W. Bush and Barack Obama all attend. * '''September 13: '''Saudi Arabia does a nuclear attack on Ahraz, an city in Persia. President Kamlim said "Saudi Arabia is a evil nation that hates Liberty and Democracy, We will supply Persia with weapons, but we won't send our troops there because we don't need another Turk-Kurd War!" * '''November 1: The Democratic Party falls and many of it's members join the newly formed Progressive Party, Libertarian Party or become unaffiliated. * November 7: The 2034 U.S. Midterm Elections are held. ** Florida: Kyle Kashuv (L) is elected U.S. Senator of Florida against Incumbent U.S. Senator Fredricka Wilson (P). 2035 * April 18: President Kamlim campaigns in Sacramento, California. A Leftist Extremist tried to assassinate Ben Kamlim but failed, he was arrested for life. Many conspiracy theorists claim he worked with the establishment to assassinate the President. 2036 * November 4: The 2036 US presidential election is held, along with Gubernatorial, Senate and House elections. ** Presidential Election: Ben Kamlim (L-TN) is reelected President of the United States in a landslide over Ivanka Trump (R-NY) and Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez (P-NY). ** California: David Hogg (P) is elected U.S. Senator of California against TBA (L) and TBA ®. 2037 * July 8: The Republican Party falls and many Republicans join the Libertarian Party or become affiliated. * November 19: '''Activist and Businessman Don Sandman resigns as CEO of TruthTube, a friend of his Ron Porter becomes the new CEO of the company. 2038 2039 2040s 2040 * '''July 1: '''Southern Persia is annexed by Saudi Arabia and turns into a Saudi puppet state. * '''November 6: The 2040 US Presidential Election is held, along with Gubernatorial, Senate and House elections. ** Presidential Election: Adam Kokesh (L-AZ) is elected President of the United States with 54% of the vote against Ro Khanna (P-CA). ** Illinois: Malia Obama (P) is elected U.S. Senator of Illinois over TBA (L). 2041 * January 19: President Kamlim leaves office with a 92% approval rating, he becomes one of the most popular Presidents in American History. * January 20: Adam Kokesh is inaugurated President of the United States. 2042 * May 6: The World Population reaches 9 billion. * June 13: Hispanics become the majority of the population in the United States, surpassing Caucasians. 2044 * November 8: The 2044 US Presidential Election is held, along with Gubernatorial, Senate and House elections. ** Presidential Election: Adam Kokesh (L-AZ) is re-elected President of the United States over Malia Obama (P-IL) and Don Sandman (I-MN). 2045 2046 2047 2048 * November 3: The 2048 US Presidential Election is held, along with Gubernatorial, Senate and House elections. ** Presidential Election: David Hogg (P-CA) is elected President of the United States over Kyle Kashuv (L-FL). 2049 * January 20: David Hogg is inaugurated President of the United States. He becomes the first President of the Progressive Party. 2050s = Category:Alenario Category:Timeline